


Fehleinschätzung

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, M/M, überraschung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiriert wurde ich bei dem Drabble durch ein Bild von Farfie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fehleinschätzung

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert wurde ich bei dem Drabble durch ein Bild von Farfie.

„Was soll das, Boerne!“, brüllte Thiel und schmiss die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.  
Wie versteinert stand Boerne mitten in seinem Wohnungsflur und starrte die zugeschlagene Tür an. Wie konnte das passieren? Er hatte die ganze Sache akribisch geplant und war sich sicher. Thiels ganzes Verhalten hatte in letzter Zeit eine eindeutige Sprache gesprochen, aber genauso eindeutig war auch der jetzige Abgang. Boerne hätte schwören können, dass Thiel ebenso empfand wie er, und dass heute genau der richtige Moment dafür war. Etwas verdattert schaute er sein Erscheinungsbild im Flurspiegel an: Darin lächelte ihm ein halbnackter, mit einem Lederhalsband bekleideter Mann entgegen.


End file.
